User blog:Mlp philomena/HIVE CLOSED
The Hive is now CLOSED. ''' '''Seriously, I (the Queen) am /done/ answering questions that are clearly answered on the Wiki pages. The location of these pages is not a secret! Here is yet another link for everyone: http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Changeling_Hive_Hierarchy [http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Changelings_Information http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Changelings_Information] http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Chrysalis Because, really, if you don't have time to read this, so that every drone is on the same page, the Queen and the Hive don't have time for you. I am really humbled to see so many players interested in joining the hive, but I'm getting tired of the flood of needless questions. Anything you would ever need to know about playing as a Changeling is provided on the wiki. I will NO LONGER BE RESPONDING to these questions, as they eat up my DMs. Seriously, I’ve posted more DMs in the last two months than I have made RP posts on the feed. I’m going to be re-constructing the Hive again. If you're NEW or just a DRONE, you are no longer within the Castle/Hive. We are going to be taking a page out of the Comic here. At the base of the Castle, there is a village that was taken over by the Changelings. All of the drones and new drones NOW BEGIN IN THE VILLAGE. It’s your starting area. You will wake up in a pod.. in the village. You will no longer have immediate access to the Castle and Hive. Hive Drones have access to both Castle and Hive, because they WORK there... just like staff of the Castles in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Field Drones, Silvers, Alphas and Loyal Ponies are now the only Ranks allowed to stay within the Hive/Castle. (The decision is theirs.) If you are a New Drone/Drone and you want to see the Queen, you will now be required to go through @mlp_Myriad. Just like the Canterlot Steward, Myriad will set you up with an appointment to see Chrysalis. The Queen will now have set times to receive drones. She or Myriad will tell you when you will be allowed to see her. New/Drones/Hive drones, are not cleared to go on solo missions, and are not ready to go on missions with the Queen. Chrysalis will let you know when you are ready to take part in a major scene with her. New drones will need to gain her trust first. She needs to know that your roleplaying skills are good enough that you will not ruin the scenes and stories of the changelings/ponies around you by being overpowered or pushy. Drones that wish to get a job in the Hive/Castle will be tested. This test will allow them to prove that they can sufficiently handle their appointed job. If the job is a bad fit, then you will just be returned to the Village, which is now considered the “Changeling Kingdom”. Alphas may still accept drones; however, if a drone is to enter the castle, they must be accompanied by their Alpha. If chosen by an Alpha, you will rise in rank much faster than other drones, due to the benefit of your personal training sessions. ''' '''All things mentioned in this blog post will be added to the current wiki pages as well as some restructuring in a few sections. Once the pages are updated with the new structure, new drones will be open to join again. (the hive will open again when the wiki conversion is complete, and the queen will post that its accepting again) Pages and sections to be updated/added soon Changeling information '-Minor edits and shiftings (done)' '-remove herobrine (done)' '-Edit Joining the hive section (done)' Changeling Hierarchy '-additions to hive rankings (done)' '--areas where you can go (done)' '-rank additions (uploading next update- needs more planning)' ' *New page* ' Changeling kingdom (location page) '-map to the kingdom (where it is located)' '-map of the changeling castle (later update)' '-map of hive (later update)' '-map of village (text descriptions some pics)' Category:Blog posts